The Storyteller S1 E12: The Apprentice Games
by JJ's Universe Studios
Summary: In this Season 1 finale, the Storyteller and Clara Jr. discovers an abandoned space station floating above earth. They know little about the place, but what they don't know is that there's someone on board and he has many things planned for the Storyteller... ( Thank you for those who supported us and help us finish Season 1 of this lovable time traveler and his friends!)
1. Chapter 1

WELCOME OH WELCOME TO THE SEASON FINALE OF THE STORYTELLER: SON OF DOCTOR WHO!

We would love to thank all those people who supported us, both in real life and on the interweb, for encouraging us to keep moving forward and complete Season 1.

We are terribly sorry for being late on the stories…

In other news, we have big plans to expand our " fanbase/universe" a bit.

First off, we are planning to open a FORUM for separate RP's, games, and more!

Secondly, we are planning to open a YouTube channel in the far future. Further updates will occur.

After this episode, we will be working on several parody stories (Ex: Chica Chicken and the Pizza Factory) and the upcoming story, Jake and Janet's Universe: Universe Junkies, for a couple of months or so…

The original series will return soon after we are done with these stories.

And now, ladies, gentlemen, Storyteller's, Jacob Storyteller's , Creepers, Fazbearians, and Universians…

This is…

THE APPRENTICE GAMES…


	2. Chapter 2

Regular POV:

The Storyteller worked underneath the TARDIS controls while listening to one of his favorite songs. The Storyteller hummed, " Come and get your love." by RedBone, when Clara walked in from the stairs in the east side of the TARDIS.

" You like that song, Storyteller?"

The Storyteller, surprised by Clara's sudden appearance even though he heard her footsteps AND saw her reflection on the glass floor, bumped his head on the console.

Clara gasped.

" Ow…" said the Storyteller rubbing his head.

" Oh my gosh, are you alright? I'm so sorry to surprise you like that."

The Storyteller stood up completely. He almost fell back on the floor but he regained his balance on the console. He stretched his arms and legs, wincing in pain. He cracked his back.

" GAH!"

" How long were you under there? And what were you doing?"

The Storyteller fixed his Bowtie and jacket, " Oh… erm… about as long as when I was staring at the door back at Coraline's, why?"

Clara facepalmed herself and sighed, " Sometimes, I wonder if you even keep track of time."

" Well of course I do!" The Storyteller said as he walked around the console flicking switches. " Why do you call me a TIME Lord?"

" Because I never called you that. I called you ' Storyteller' cause you come up with stories, or should I say excuses, about why you doing weird things."

" Like what? I never do weird things…"

" Remember last week?"

" I WAS TRYING TO COMMUNICATE!"

" By farting? Storyteller, that's nasty. Not to mention that it's completely rude to do it in front of a women."

The Storyteller was learning how to speak by " Breaking the wind" with an ancient group of people from Tursurios, a planet well-know for it's many trapdoors and bribes ( Especially with the architect.). Clara walked in while the Storyteller was practicing it and she got a whiff of the Storyteller's early breakfast. She was beyond disgusted and slapped the Storyteller across the face. The Storyteller never returned to the planet again, nor has he passed any gas in over a week. Every night, he would have these horrible stomach pains along with horrid dreams of his friends slapping him every time he passed gas. Today, marked the one week of the slapping of Clara and the day he vowed never to pass gas.

" Clara, please, I'm so sorry for that. I promise that will not happen again!"

The TARDIS made a small noise which instantly got the Storyteller's attention.

" Huh? Oh! Yes that reminds me! I found something that you should see."

" What is it?" ,Clara asked looking at the same monitor the Storyteller was looking at.

" It's an old abandoned space station. It's been hovering about earth for years! Even NASA hasn't found out about this. It's as if it just appeared out of nowhere and waiting to be discovered…"

" And we discovered it…"

" So let's explore it!"

The TARDIS slowly materialized in the center of a small room with only one door. The Storyteller and Clara exited the TARDIS and looked around the room. Confused, the Storyteller went to each side of the room and tapped it once. " Nothing. It's just a empty room. Just with one door. Clara what do you think?" There was no response.

" Clara? Hello? Did you just enter the TARDIS or something?"

The Storyteller looked around the TARDIS then tried to open the door. It didn't budge.

" CLARA! DON'T LOCK ME OUT HERE! YOU KNOW THE RULES!"

The TARDIS head lamp glowed brightly then sent an invisible pulse that push the Storyteller back against the wall. He slammed his head hard against the metal wall, knocking him out instantly.

Clara woke up in a dark room tied to a chair. She didn't know where she is or if something bad happened to the Storyteller while she was gone. She tried to escape the chair but the cuffs didn't budge.

" Resistance is futile, y'know…"

Clara jumped at the deep male voice.

" W-what? Who said that?"

The lights shined upon a male with a tanned face and curly-like hair. He wore a regular black trench coat, a black suit jacket with a red dress shirt, and black tie. He also wore black dress pants and shoes. He wore silver glasses, which gave him a more of a smarter look to him. He had a dark appearance to him.

" I did."

Clara stared into the eyes of the darkly dressed boy. It reminded him of the Storyteller a little bit.

" Who…"

" Am I? Well…" he chuckled, " that's for you and your friend to figure out. Unless he told you about me, correct?"

Clara shook her head. " No but please. Don't hurt my friend. AND LET ME OUT!"

" Patience is needed in order to continue with the games I have planned, for the Storyteller."

The boy left the room, an evil laugh followed soon after. Clara was left in the dark room once more…

Gazed and a bit woozy, the Storyteller awoken from his sleep. He was still in the room but there was one thing missing. The Storyteller stood up and ran to the spot where his TARDIS was.

" No… No! Where did she go?! WHERE'S MY TARDIS!?"

" It's with me, Storyteller. Calm down."

The Storyteller looked around the room when he heard the voice. " Who said that?! Is that my brain speaking again?"

" No it's not. I would hate to be him. I don't even want to know what goes on in that little head of yours."

" Now that's not really nice, Mister! You take that back!"

" Why should I? You stole something from me…"

" What did I steal from you? Why would I? I never stole anything! Well, maybe a couple of things, BUT I gave them back!"

" Oh you'll see…"

The door in front of Storyteller opened slowly. " Step inside. The games are about to begin…"


	3. Chapter 3

The Storyteller POV:

I walked toward the open door with great caution. My breathing was fast and rapid. My heart's pounding almost pounding out of my chest. I was scared… really scared. The door closed behind me. I was left in the dark for about 4 or 3 seconds when the lights flashed on. It was a long corridor and at the end of it was a number pad. I paced myself to the number pad and looked at it carefully. What does this mean?

" You know, Storyteller," said the voice over the loudspeaker, " I thought you were much smarter than this. Maybe this can prove how smart you are. Go ahead, answer the right numbers. And take your time, there's no rush."

I doubt that…

I thought long and hard about what numbers I had to punch in. So I did a bunch of them.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10

Nope.

3-1-4-1-5-9-2-6-5-3-5-9

Nope.

1-1-2-3-2-0-1-5

Nope.

1-1-2-3-1-9-6-3

Nope.

" Can I have a hint?" I asked out loud.

" No. You're smart. You figure it out. You've seen this number before."

Number… Wait a minute. _Coraline_. The letter was on seat 917…

Number… The planet XJY-917…

Number… I'm friends with 9 people. I live in Universe 1. There are 7 good guys I know… the others I know are bad and some I still don't trust.

That's it! I pushed in the three numbers and the wall in front of me opened. Well well! I'm doing really well! I feel well aswell! What's next? I walked thru the doors and entered a mirror maze like room. Interesting… I not so good a mirror mazes so I might- OW! I bashed into a mirror head first.

" Watch your head, Storyteller. Cause you're going to need it. The first test you figured out pretty… quickly, but this one will challenge you _MENTALLY_."

" That's the same thing, mister voice guy!"

" Not really…"

I looked in front of me and saw reflection. I look very handsome. Too handsome… Interestingly handsome. " Who am I? I'm the Storyteller! The coolest Time Child on the block! Hahaha!" I straightened my bowtie and got all serious. I did fancy stances and frowned. I held my hand out like how my dad does it. I countied to walk thur the maze when reflection suddenly changed. It made me jump a bit. It was me… but in an earlier body. My… second one? The blond hair, the blue eyes, my dad's trench coat and suit. I swayed side to side, the trench coat moved with my tweed jacket. I winked and moved my hands, it did the same thing! " Nice…" The lips moved in sync.

" ALLONS-Y!" ,I shouted as I smiled and said the same thing that me and my dad always said.

I turned around there's my first body. He was shorter but with black hair and a leather jacket. My dad give me hand-me-downs… and so is the suit I'm wearing.

" Fantastic!"

I continued onward and met my past and present friends. I laughed as the memories flooded back to me. Sure there were some sad ones like the goodbyes and final kisses before I left for good but most of them were happy ones.

Like Lily Tyler, I found her in England on the first test drive of my TARDIS.

Victoria, the tall girl I met during the Ice Age. I met her while I was with Manny, Diego, and Sid. I think it was during a meltdown…

Clara, oh boy, she's a tough cookie. Just like her mother. She's trapped and probably the person who's talking to me is the person who has her. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Jake, Janet, Jacob Storyteller, and King Creeper soon followed after. Wait, isn't there one more person that I'm forgetting? I looked around.

Only my reflection showed… except one… _her_. No… not again… please no… Oh god… I'm so sorry… _Abby Pond_ …

I crawled toward that mirror, the pain in my hearts and the guilt in my brain. She smiled lightly I didn't smile, I just cried. _Abby…_

" Abby?" I said through tears. Her lips moved with mine. " Oh how sorry I am for leaving you to die. It wasn't my fault… I was dying… I…"

I placed my hand on the mirror and sobbed again. And sobbed and sobbed, so I did for a while. Then I stopped. I wipe the tears.

" No more, no more tears, Abby. You are a breath on a mirror. I piece of my memory that I need to let go. I have to move on." I gently took my hand off the mirror. " I will remember you as the girl who wanted to see the world... The girl I loved… and the girl who waited for a Storyteller."

I walked away from the mirror and never looked back. It hurts even more know

. " Good job, Storyteller, but there's one more thing I must show you. Look behind you."

No Abby is still… AAAH!

It's him! The Apprentice! Son of the Master! Enemy of the Doctor! Enemy of the Storyteller! Wait he's in his other body, his first one.

It's changing into his second…

The reflection then turned into his third…. The reflection laughed and laughed. It sounded like the man on the over speaker. No… It can't be… NO! CLARA! NOOOO!


	4. Chapter 4

Clara's POV:

I couldn't believe this is happening! This kid has me trapped in this room and I don't even know if the Storyteller's ok! The light's turned on again. He took out a Sonic Screwdriver and buzzed the cuffs off. I rubbed my wrist as I stood up. I stared at the screwdriver.

" You… have his sonic screwdriver. Why?"

" Because he won't need it in the next couple of test. Trust me, he won't need it. But for now…" He stuffs it in his pocket.

" WHO ARE YOU!?" ,I snapped.

" An old friend of the Storyteller. Come along now, let me show you what I have planned."

The boy showed me the way to a giant screen with multiple cameras in rooms. One of them was a mirror room, a long hallway with a number pad in the middle, and another was the same room I was in with the Storyteller.

" Storyteller!"

He was walking down a hallway to the next room but stopped and looked at the camera.

" Clara? Is that… you?"

" YES IT IS! HELP ME!"

" ENOUGH!" , he pushed me away from the panel.

" Storyteller, if you want to see your friend alive, then complete my games! GO! MOVE!" The Storyteller ran fast to the next room. I saw what the next one was. It was a huge floating scale of a planet. It looked a little like…

' _Gallifrey? What's it doing here? Why is it here?_ '

" Well well, you seemed to find my huge scale model of our home planet. I forgot had that there."

" You know this was here , Apprentice! DON'T LIE TO ME!"

A small panel slowly appeared out of the ground.

" You know what to do…"

The Storyteller looked at the panel in front of him.

" No… I don't."

There was two buttons: Save and Destroy. The Storyteller took a step back as the memories started to flood in. He saw it happen, the planet was at war, hundreds lay dying, his people lay dying. Tears started to fall from the Storyteller's cheeks. His father, his real father, never completely liked him, so he ran away to help the Doctor fight and save Gallifrey. He succeeded but he lost the one thing that was close to him… _Gallifrey_. The panel sank into the floor and rose back up. This time, it was the Moment, the object that was used to place Gallifrey in the Time lock. There were no two buttons, this time, there was only one.

Destroy…

" No… please…" The Storyteller's hand hovered over the Destroy button. His hand shaked, his eyes still was staring at the button. " I'm sorry…" He slammed his hand down. He looked up and saw his planet implode into a Time Lock.

" I knew there was a monster in you, you just needed to let it out."

" I'm not a monster. That was your planet too."

The Storyteller moved on but stopped when he heard the Apprentice say, " Good riddance…" The Storyteller made a fist and continued walking. The Storyteller walked into a maze filled with blue boxes that looks similar to his spaceship, the TARDIS.

" You know you know these TARDISes are bigger on the inside... well some of them aren't… You know which one it is... Or do you?"

The Storyteller looked at each box as the Apprentice continue to talk, " The last I've heard of you was that you don't really study TARDIS; all you do is just continue to smash buttons and travel elsewhere in time and space. Oh and do you know the TARDIS can actually cook Poptarts? You didn't know that did you?"

The Storyteller him as he opened each TARDIS door only to find out that they're all empty. . all except one. One TARDIS looked as it is been through war… A Time War… The Storyteller knew who's TARDIS this was. It was his father's during the time War. He stepped inside and walked around the council, he knew which lever to pull. He stared at it. He pulled the lever and the TARDIS's power drained out of it toward the exit. He touched the council gently and whispered, " He's the Doctor, I'm his son. We aren't monsters. We never were..."

The Storyteller's POV:

I walked down the dark hallway( Seriously? More dark hallways? How many are there?) until I came upon two pathways. " Hello? Son? Storyteller? Is that you?" D...Dad? No way… I can't be.

" Son! AHA! I FOUND YOU! COME ON! GO LEFT I'M WAITING FOR YOU!"

I smiled, " DADDY! YOU'RE HERE!"

I was about to run to the left but stopped to read a sign. ' _Go right…'_ I looked down that hallway and saw darkness. To left was a painting of my dad in his purple suit and bowtie. " Son? What are you doing? Where are you?"

" I…"

The sign changed, ' _You should learn to trust yourself._ '

" Son what's going on down there?"

" It's nothing dad… It's just that…"

' _You know he's not him._ '

Who's changing the signs? What's going on here? I… I know that's him. It's the Doctor! My father! He's here! He's just done the hallway. He's only a couple of feet away from me… I can see him again. The sign changed once more, this time, I knew what I had to do.

' _Do you trust me?_ '

On the bottom it said my name in Gallifreyan. That's my… name? I never told anyone my name. No one. Expect… me. I ran down the dark hallway toward a small air vent. Oh boy… Air vent… last time I was in them, I was with a fat orange cat with an eating disorder. He's fine I think… I hope. I crawled into the vent. Now… where to? I crawled and crawled until I reached the end. I kicked it opened and squeezed my way out.

I saw the screens, the buttons, everything. He even had a small seat to. How cute… Each section of the screen showed individual rooms, rooms that I was supposed to go through. Looks like there was about 6 more left I had to do before I get to see Clara again. GASP! IS ONE OF THE ROOMS A PUPPY ROOM!? AWW! HOW CUUUUUTE! Maybe the Apprentice does have heart!

" You may be wondering about the rooms with the puppies. Those puppies ate a type of dog biscuit that coated the teeth with a poison that would probably kill you in 3 seconds. Don't worry, they won't die."

The Apprentice chuckled deeply. His arm was wrapped around her shoulders and the muzzle of his golden sonic pistol resting on her neck. She had dried tears on her cheek.

" Storyteller… he's…"

" I know, Clara. An old friend. Apprentice, please, don't do this… I know there's still good in you, there's always good in even the baddest of people."

" I bet there is. But I'm not evil, I'm just crazy."

The Apprentice pointed his gun at me.

" NO! PLEASE!"

" Listen to her beg, just like how I did when I tried to escape the Fall of Arcadia. Where were you and your father when WE need you the most!? HUH!? ANSWER ME, STORYTELLER!"

I swallowed, " Is this was this all about? All those years, trying to kill me and anyone I loved, just so you can get your revenge?"

" It's more than just that, my dear Time Child. There's many things you don't know about me."

" I know you're insane and that you're on the most wanted list in at least 6 or 7 different galaxies. You're father is my father's enemy. You're dad always fails, I'm sorry to say, he never wins."

" Well, I'm not the Master, am I? You're not the Doctor either."

I smiled. I reached behind my back for my pistol.

" You're right," I said as I walked around him. He circled around with me. " I'm not like my father. I'm not 903. I haven't been traveling for more than 900 years. I didn't have 13 lives spent, none of them ginger sadly. I come up with my own rules. Want to know one of them?"

The Apprentice and Clara didn't say anything. The room was dead quiet.

" Never touch my friends."

I pulled out my Sonic Pistol and aimed it behind the Apprentice and Clara. I pulled the trigger. An blue beam of energy shoot out of the muzzle at the control panel that opened a door to the escape pods. The Apprentice pushed Clara out of the way and dodge the beam. He got to his feet and fired back at me. I ducked behind the control panels as he shoot several beams at me.

" GET OUT AND FIGHT, STORYTELLER! SHOW ME WHAT YOU HAVE!"

Clara was about to move from her spot but I stop her. " STAY THERE!" Clara ducked behind the other control panel, she was crying. " Clara listen, he won't harm you-"

" YES I WILL!"

I sighed, " Ok, he'll harm us. But I won't let that happen! I promise!"

" How are you going to stop him?"

I thought about it for a moment. I untied my black sand shoes and waited until the Apprentice showed his face. I threw one shoe at him.

" ARGH!" , he yelled.

I ran to Clara and grabbed her hand. " COME ON!" We ran to the escape pods. There were 3 escape pods. Let's make this count.

Regular POV:

The Apprentice rubbed his forehead. He saw the Storyteller's shoe and growled in anger. He shoot it and it vaporized into thin air.

" WHERE DID YOU GO!?"

He saw the open door. He walked down the hallway where the escape pods are with his hand on the bruise.

' _I have to give it to him,_ ' he said in his head, ' _he throws really hard… for a weakling._ '

He saw the three escape pods and smiled. " Oh Storyteller~" he said as he looked in the third pod and saw nothing. He saw the pods controls and said, " Have a nice trip!"

He launched the other two into space. He laughed. " You're right, I'm not like my father either."

"Guess again, kid!"

The Storyteller came from behind the door and punched the Apprentice into the third escape pod. The Apprentice, shocked and amazed by his arch nemesis action, got up slowly. His nose was bleeding a bit but he didn't care. Clara closed the pod door before he can escape.

" Storyteller, what do we do know?"

The Storyteller couldn't speak because of the punch that he delivered to the Apprentice's face. He curled around his fist in pain and fell to the floor.

" OWEY OWEY OWEY!"

He sounded like as if he was crying.

" What a wimp. Just like you're father."

The Storyteller slowly got up and slowly made his way to the pod. " What did you say about my father?"

" He's a freakin' wim-"

The Storyteller pushed the red button on the panel and the pod launched into space. " Language…"

Clara and the Storyteller made their way to the TARDIS holding hands. " That was pretty cool, Storyteller!"

He smiled and nodded, " Yeah… I know…"

He tried to look for his keys to his ship but he didn't find them in his pocket. Clara opened the phone hatch on the Police Box and they key was right next to the phone.

" Oh… thanks, Clara."

The Storyteller took the key and tried to jam it into the keyhole. He dropped it once and then dropped it again.

" I can't…"

" Can't what? Open the door?"

" No… I can't believe he said that to me. He called my father a wimp. He's no wimp."

Clara picked up the key and unlocked the TARDIS. " You know he's just said that out of angur. You know him…"

" I do, he would never say that to me. In my two lives I lived, he never insulted my father like that. It's like as if he knew something about my dad that just recently."

Clara sighed and came a little closer to him. " What do you think happened?"

" I don't know, but for know…" The Storyteller opened the TARDIS door. "Let's open the door to adventure. Let's not let family distract us. When it comes to adventuring, it's family second, and danger first!" The Storyteller ran inside the TARDIS and remember something important.

" OH! My shoe! He must've destroyed it, typical. Oh well…" The Storyteller pulled a lever and ended up only a few feet from the space station. He opened the doors and took off his one shoe. He looked at it for a moment, kissed it, and threw it into space. Clara was by his side when he threw that shoe.

" So what about the space station?" Clara asked.

" Oh… erm… I don't know… Maybe I can use it for something. I'll cloak it later today so that no one can find it. Like I said I want to use it sometime."

Clara smiled and pulled the Storyteller close to her. Storyteller's face lit up. " Oh… are you gonna do that thing what people do when the really… REALLY like each other?" Clara nodded slowly and kissed him on the lips.

" I love you, Storyteller." The Storyteller blushed uncontrollably.

" Uh… yeah! I… oh my… this… I can't… my body is acting weird right now. I love you too? YEAH! I love you too!" The Storyteller leaned in for another kiss with Clara. As the kissed, the Storyteller felt something within himself. A small toot echoed the TARDIS. " My body was acting weird again. Please don't…" Clara nodded and whinned her hand back for a slap. Yep… he deserved that…

 **The Storyteller will return in:**

 **Jake and Janet's Universe: Universe Junkies**

 **And**

 **Series 2 Episode 1:**

 **The Cipher People**


End file.
